The Elemental Games
by Raivis Elegante
Summary: Team Galactic, in the attempt to create a new world, have instead created a monstrosity. Pokemon and their human companions are now pitted to the death for the amusement of Team Galactic, and the amusement of the Legendary Pokemon they have captured. The Element-based Districts have a chance, but is it a risk they are willing to take?


_AN: As my last FanFic went under due to a virus on my computer that caused my computers memory needing to be completely wiped (including all information about my other FanFic), I am going to attempt to make a comeback. Hopefully I'll keep up with this story~_

* * *

The reality of the moment never occurred to me. The Reaping was upon us, the Bug District was abuzz with activity. My name, one out of over two-hundred names, was pulled. Regardless of the number of total entries, and regardless of the few times my name was in there, I was still drawn. For me, it was a long walk to the stage; I came from the farthest point of the District, thus arriving amongst the last few trainers and staying towards the back.

The first name; I was the first of the four that would be pulled to represent the Bug District. My hair dangled in my eyes as I glared at the monitor that showed the name on the little slip of paper that Bugsy held. The sunshine reflected from the screen, hitting me like a spotlight. I took a single step forward, closer to Bugsy, closer to the stage and closer to my last remaining breaths on this world. I continued my stride, step-by-step, knowing the eyes of my peers were on the back of my head, burning a hole that no one would ever see, but I would continue to feel until I left the District. I climbed the steps once I reached them.

Standing next to Bugsy on the stage seemed unreal. I glanced over the crowd: everyone that I knew, and those that I've never seen. The District's eyes stared up at me, and I stared back. The sun fading meant only one thing, the next names would be drawn faster, and the other trainers would need to be faster getting on-stage. Bugsy patted my shoulder as he reached for the next name. My muscles gave out and I collapsed in a pitiful mound on the stage in front of the entire Valni Region, and the entire world for all I knew.

Once I came-to, I found myself in a gaudy room. Gold statues, leather books, exuberant colors surrounded me. I sat up, feeling my muscles fighting to keep up with my mind. The silk sheet beneath me shifted, causing me to slide forward a bit faster than I would have wished. The moonlight filtered through the tree canopies outside before filtering into the solitary window on the west wall. A small sound came from behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder.

My younger sister sat on my father's lap in a bright purple chair. His head was tilted to one side, eyes shut, and drool slipping from his lips. The girl's eyes flickered open, focusing on me for a second. The jolt she felt when she saw me awake must've been horrid, because her eyes began to water, and the streams of tears begin sliding down her cheeks. She leapt from our father's lap and crossed the floor as fast as her little legs would carry her. She jumped onto me, forcing me back into the pillows, and laid her head on my chest.

The shuffle awoke our father, and his eyes focused on the two of us, the slight glaze still held over the blue eyes beneath. He shifted himself in the chair, watching the two of us embrace. I looked towards him and asked a single thing:

"Dad, where is Jenna?"

He sighed, little Emma in my arms had a new growth of tears well up and soak my shirt more. Dad stood from the chair and walked over to me as I forced myself into a sitting position with Emma shifting from my chest to my lap. He shifted the hair on his forehead back, revealing the furrowed forehead beneath. He took a breath, a wheeze coming to my ears as he did so.

"Ricky," his voice was harsh. A raspy breath rattled is aged lungs, "Jenna was reaped as well. You both are going to be in the Elemental Games." The exhaustion showed more in his face now than it ever had. I was hoping that he was joking, but that wasn't going to lighten the mood any. Jenna was in the Games with me. Emma gripped me tighter; though she was too young to be reaped, she understood that there was a high chance that neither her brother nor her sister would ever return, except in a box. Dad pulled her from me, carrying her in his arms while he paced the room.

He was a single father, raising three children in the poorest district. The lines on his face showed all that time had put him through. He was well younger than he looked, but time and stress played their role on his body. He lost his own brother in the Games almost twenty years ago. Around the same time he met my mother. They settled together, she supported him through the time. Jenna was older than me by three years; Emma younger by six. Mother was killed for attempting to rebel against the Legends, not even a year after Emma was born.

He sat her back down in front of me, and she soon returned to my lap. I hung my head low, my forehead resting on the crown of little Emma's head. "I assume you all have already been to see her," I said to dad, but my voice projected more onto Emma's head than anywhere else. Judging by the tightening of her grip, and the new tears from her, I understood they had. I felt tears beginning to well up in my own eyes, but I forced them back and wiped my eyes. Dad sighed as he looked outside through the window.

"She understands, Ricky. She knows that you two may have to kill each other, no matter how slim the chances that either of you makes it that far. She expects you to kill her, though," he solemnly spoke. The glass fogged up in front of his mouth, and he pulled his sleeve down and wiped it off. He turns his head to the fireplace, which seemed to have been out of my perspective until I had sat up. The clock on the mantle struck ten, and a knock came to the door. Dad turned on his heel and walked towards me, grabbing Emma around the waist and picking her up. A guard stood at the door, sided by a Lucario. I grabbed Emma's hand as we walked out.

"Say your goodbyes now," the guard said as his hand moved to block the doorway. Dad turned to look at me, his eyes still glazed with the lack of sleep. Emma turned as well, and wrapped her arms around my neck in a final hug. I gripped her and dad at the same time, my tears breaking the dam I had held up and spilling onto dad's shirt. I felt his chin shift as a small grin appeared, but disappeared as soon as it had come. We released, Emma doing so reluctantly, and dad strode out of the room. The guard let him pass, and then looked at me. "Ricky Thomas?" he questioned. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Alright, follow me."

I walked into the hall, following the guard. The Lucario took up position behind me, guarding the escape route that must be behind me. The solemn walk to the front of the building was long, though the passage was short. The doors opened, and I was ushered out and to the dock. A boat idled in the water, and I felt a wave of emotion pass over me. The citizens of the District surrounded our little trio as the walk to the boat was made. I could feel the eyes again, and could only assume their hope resided in me and the other three on the boat. The dock neared as the grass and dirt giving away to sand, which in turn gave way to wood. My breathing increased, and I felt my temperature rising. The ride would be a long one, but not any longer than my time left.

The guard stopped on the opposite side of a door, the Lucario pinning me into the center, directly in front of the open passageway that lead into the bowels of the boat. More guards surrounded us as I stood. At long last, one of them shoved me inside, already tired of the delay that had been held. As I began to push myself from my knees to my feet, I heard the entryway being shut with the iron door. I stood and looked around, a small sign pointing my way to where I belonged.


End file.
